<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Game Played Right by airiustide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244037">A Game Played Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide'>airiustide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a game played right series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom!Zuko, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Grinding, Jealous Zuko (Avatar), Nipple Play, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, after care cant forget the sweet zutara after care, former kataang, former kataraxOC, jealous!zuko, katara stringing zuko into dominating her because she's a devious minx who loves to get her way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko isn't jealous. Why would he be jealous? </p><p>An old flame comes back, attempting to woo Katara once again and this time, right in front of the young Fire Lord himself. Zuko doesn't like it. Katara sees this as an opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a game played right series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. past haunts for present desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who hasn't written a pure smut fic in a while? This girl. And oh man, is it delicious. Been a while since I've written a fic solely based around smut, other than the beautiful work I've done with Markedmage. I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He was flirting.” </p><p> </p><p>“He was not flirting.” Katara dismisses, shutting the door to the study behind her as the guards posted outside might hear. La knows the last thing they need is another ridiculous rumor about them spreading aross the palace like wildfire and, heaven forbid, the rest of the Fire Nation. Zuko’s signature scowl was plastered on his face since leaving the engagement ceremony of a Noble Bookkeeper's daughter. That in itself was bound to have everyone they happen to pass by on the way to the Fire Lord’s office conjuring up some sort of reason behind it. “He was just making light conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>His frown deepens. “Asking personal questions and making suggestive comments while ogling you is not making light conversation. He was prying.” Zuko countered, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>He then removes the crown from his topknot and tosses it in the open draw to his desk; the mahogany carved furniture was already in complete disarray; scrolls, pen feathers and blank parchment shuffled and disorganized atop the desk.“You don’t know him, Katara. Admiral Kaine isn’t some run-of-the-mill nice guy. He’s entitled. He comes from money and likes to rub it in people’s faces. He never ceases to remind me how his family funded the Haji Disaster Relief after a tsunami struck the town!”</p><p> </p><p>Katara arches a brow, propping her hands on her waist. “Asking me if I plan on settling down any time soon is not prying. Everyone here knows we’re betrothed.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes, shaking his head as though Katara were truly oblivious to the situation at hand. It was her turn to frown. She was ready to walk out in a huff because when Zuko was like this, she would usually find the nearest plant to bend. He needed a good ‘cooling off’ from time to time but right now she is not in the mood to argue. </p><p> </p><p>“You're blowing this out of proportion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being betrothed here isn’t the same as being betrothed in the Water Tribes, Kat, there’s no solidarity behind it and either person can end the engagement without fault. Any potential suitor can still pursue a woman unmarried, betrothed or otherwise.” Zuko pointed in a huff. His pacing burning a hole in the rug beneath him, his topknot becoming unsecured, his shaggy hair falling over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, you’re overreacting. So what if he was flirting with me? That doesn't mean I’m interested. You can trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I trust you. It’s <em>him</em> I don’t trust. Kaine has always had this bitter attitude towards me and he loves getting to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You honestly think he’d go out of his way to be that vindictive?” Katara scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it doesn’t exactly help knowing you two have a history.” </p><p> </p><p>And there it was.</p><p> </p><p>Katara exhales through her nose, closing her eyes briefly in order to deflect the snarky comment forming on the tip of her tongue. Zuko’s never lost his cool like this since they’ve dated. Rarely has he expressed jealousy and there were more than one occasions where he was justified in doing so. Hell, even Katara’s had her fair share of outbursts over the slightest hint of anyone coming on to Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>But as empathetic as she was, it’s hard to overlook his initial reaction. Albeit, she admits Kaine was too close for comfort. The tall, lanky man leaning in to whisper an inside joke in her ear, his lips a breath away, and Katara couldn’t help the laugh bubbling in her throat, not just from the silly joke they shared but the low, husky tone that rumbled from his chest, provoking the waterbender to shiver. Kaine is attractive, immensely so but he was a thing of the past and nothing more. </p><p> </p><p>What she wasn’t anticipating was her <em> actual </em> lover observing the exchange from across the room. Zuko’s had a few drinks already to breeze him through the night and the bustling guests bombarding him with endless chit chat. She could see the steam rolling from his nostrils from afar, Zuko sobering up at record speed before he made haste to where Kaine and Katara had been conversing and locked lips with her harshly in front of the admiral and everyone else in the La forsaken ballroom. </p><p> </p><p>If she wasn’t already livid at his childish display of possession, Katara would have easily been swept away- and pretty sure that she would have let him take her right then and there. She would have accepted that kiss, made it her own and let it carry her away like the wind because he made her feel as light as a feather. </p><p> </p><p>But it was an attempt to stake his claim and she isn’t sure how to sort it all out in her head, mainly because she finds she actually <em>likes</em> it. What came after, not so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this really where you want to take the conversation?” Katara retorted. “We are way past this and I’m not apologizing for what happened when we weren’t together.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. He isn’t asking for an apology, just more caution around a guy like Kaine. Zuko wishes Katara had never met him, that nothing sparked between in the first place. He recognized that look in Kaine’s eyes. It was lust, pure unadulterated lust, and it set his teeth on edge. </p><p> </p><p>After his exhibit, Zuko snatches Katara’s hand and makes it for the exit but not before Kaine’s stupid comment to Katara. <em>You know where to find me if ever you’re looking for good company, Master Katara.</em></p><p> </p><p>How dare he. How <em> dare </em> he! What made it worse was the deep blush that painted over her cheeks, and now Zuko is absolutely livid. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that the kind of man you think I am Katara? That I would hold some sort of resentment towards you for taking a lover?” He was boiling from head to toe at this point, loosening the buckle of his insignia from his waist, his royal robes opening like a curtain to reveal the tunic beneath that hardly hid his sculpted stature, and let’s it pool on the floor. He needed the weight off him, else he might burn his clothes to a simmer. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. </em> Katara tugs the collar of her dress, pressing her lips into a fine line. Watching him undress with this dark, dangerous aura around him is awfully pleasing to the eye. If it was intentional, Zuko didn’t show it but she was hyper aware of his state of mess and wondered just how far he would go. <em> Did the room suddenly get hot? </em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s- No, Zuko, I don’t think that way of you. I just don’t want Kaine to go to your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard when the man offers his company to you in front of me and the rest of the world. I can’t fathom why he would suggest such a thing if he didn’t see through an opening.” </p><p> </p><p>"You think I gave him an opening!" He can't be serious? Katara's inner thoughts are screaming at her to show him the what-for but the blood pumping to her lower regions were begging her to fulfill  this strange desire rushing through her veins as she watches a bead of sweat trickle between his pecs. </p><p> </p><p>"Geez, that's not what I'm saying!" Zuko wipes the sweat from his brow, pulling at the sash holding his tunic in place, narrowed gaze directed ferally at Katara and she feels like she’s in a deadlock. A familiar glaze surfaces in Zuko’s amber eyes. She goes weak in the knees, her quivering body debating whether she should bolt or stay to see why the way he was looking at her was so enticing and what else he might do if she fueled the flames.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe his company isn’t all that bad.” Katara licked her salty lips. She was prodding at the dragon and the heat in the room skyrocketed. “If I recall correctly.” The muscles in Zuko’s shoulders stiffens.</p><p> </p><p>What is Katara thinking? Saying something that she knew damn well will rile him up? It grated him how she would mention Kaine in such a way.</p><p> </p><p>“If you recall correctly? And what exactly do you recall, Kat?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara bites the corner of her bottom lip, taking a step back as Zuko makes a step forward and she could see the confusion shift on his face. She was aware of the consequences of her actions, and she <em>liked</em> it. Zuko would never hurt her, never allow his anger to get the best of him enough to harm her. Deep down, she craved his attention, his possessiveness. That feeling- that oh-so-sweet tantalizing feeling he gave her back at the ballroom was indeed addicting.</p><p> </p><p>She wants all of it, all of Zuko’s wild, raw nature enrapturing her and driving her to the brink of the unknown. The moment gold eyes locked with hers in the ballroom, the moment his strides became large and he grabbed her in his arms roughly, she grew damp. Thinking about it now sent slick juices glossing between her legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Many things in fact.” Katara's pulse thrummed in her ears. She reaches for the clasp at the top of her dress, exposing her slender neck and collarbone. “He was...charmed by me. I would always catch him observing me, watching me.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko moves fast, forcing her to retreat backwards and the back of her legs hit the desk. Towering over her, Zuko grips the edge of the desk on either side of Katara. “Watching you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Watching me.” She swallows.<em> Yes </em> , Katara thought, <em> let me see all of you untamed </em>. A delicate hand racks over Zuko’s sternum, provoking a delicious hiss. “Following my every move. Drinking me in as though he could already taste me on his tongue like fine wine.” Katara’s gaze flickers to the heavy bulge growing in his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko snatches her wrist, a snarl coming out between clenched teeth. “What are you trying to <em>do</em> to me, Katara?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara isn’t scared. In fact, it thrills her. A flutter somersaults in her belly. “You belong to me and I belong to you.” She murmurs, unclasping her dress to the waist where the sash is secured, bindings still intact. “I don’t mind if you need to remind Admiral Kaine where he stands. Just make sure you do it right.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko arches a brow, processing what Katara’s suggesting. He’s known to lose his temper, a trait he isn’t proud of. Now that he has Katara, he’s unwilling to give her up, and to learn that Kaine wants to pursue her makes his nostrils flare. Yet seeing how hot and bothered it made Katara both confused and aroused him. </p><p> </p><p>She has him in her web. This beautiful woman who supports and loves him for who he is and everything he stands for. She’s enjoying this; his naked chest flushed against her small body, his amber eyes glossed, feral and trained on her face. Zuko observes the way her lips part, her face flushes and her chest rises and falls. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko circles her clothed nipple with his knuckle, closing his eyes at the shuddered sigh she exhales. “And you’d happily aid in demonstrating just how much you belong to me?” Power flexes in the muscles of his back as the Fire Lord pins Katara, lifting her dress and sliding his leg between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Katara cups both sides of his face, partially for stability because she’s losing concentration, her hot breath growing harsh. <em>So good</em>, she thinks. “Is that too complicated, my love? I can always help spur you on, if the need arises.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko still hasn’t kissed or touched her yet and she’s becoming quite starved. He was trying to punish her before giving her what she wanted. Her gaze flickering to his, a familiar glint in her blue eyes, oh-so mischievous.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what if I were to tell you that the Admiral had once kissed me here?” She gestures to her neck with the brush of her fingers, “and here?” then her collar bone. “And here?” Katara moans, tracing the line of her plump lips. </p><p> </p><p>That set Zuko off. He captures her mouth with a growl, pressing the erection he’s sporting in his trousers against her thigh. His tongue finds hers, whirling into a breathtaking kiss that leaves her in a swoon before he gently sucks her tongue and parting; lips swollen and red with saliva.</p><p> </p><p>He suckles and bites the curve of her neck, the very curve where she had demonstrated Kaine had touched her, raining down to rack his teeth against the fine curve of her clavicle and trailing his tongue into the dip. Katara grinds against his thigh, Zuko meeting her thrusts. She cries out loud, clapping her hand over her mouth only for Zuko to snatch it away.</p><p> </p><p>“You want him to hear?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara stares at Zuko incredulously, stunned to see how he took her that much seriously. “I-I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I want him to hear exactly how I pleasure you, how I make you cry my name, how I make you cum with just the tap of my finger.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” This is making her crazed. Who knew he had a barbaric appetite. Zuko’s making a mess of her; her cheeks burning red, and the heat of his body and hard thigh pushing her towards the precipice. </p><p> </p><p>The guards and possibly anyone in close distance are bound to hear. <em>Fine</em>, Zuko thought,<em> let them hear</em>. And among them he sure as hell hoped Kaine was one of them. “Do you like seeing me like this?” He husked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm.” Katara breaks into sobs, rocking herself into him harder, her legs quivering after Zuko lifts the leg between hers slightly until she’s left on her tiptoes and clinging onto him for purchase. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to cum, Kat?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.” She moans, resting her cheek in his chest, her hair unraveling from the top half of it’s topknot and curling around the frame of her face; a beautiful mess in his arms. She's grinding desperately now, an unbearable pressure coming down between her thighs and she could feel a tightness coiling in her lower belly. “...going to...cum.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s brain short circuited, “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me to make you cum, Katara. Just like this. ”</p><p> </p><p>She’s coming undone. “Oh, Zuko- make me cum! Make me cum like this!” </p><p> </p><p>His mouth slackens, hearing Katara’s desperate plea is more than he bargained for. So, he obliges, roughly taking hold of both sides of her waist and rocking her to the momentum she needs to get her there. She wants Zuko everywhere; to leave his mark on her. Take her. Claim her. Fuck her-</p><p> </p><p>Katara claws at his back, feeling the affects of his rough ministrations, going in to pinch and tug at her nipple. Zuko cups the back of her neck, drawn to the thrumming pulse of her neck once again and bites, hard. Her body seizes, wet heat pooling at her center, and a pure scream of lust escapes from her gaped mouth. Her climax surged though her like radiant waves, so strong that Katara's body goes lax. </p><p>Zuko leaves a tender kiss on her cheek, bracing himself on the desk to avoid crushing her. He had almost lost himself with her. “So good for me, my love.” He bends to one knee, giving Katara time to calm down from the afterglow. Her body had come alive with the lightest of touch; sensitive and yearning for more. He gradually removes the rest of her dress and slippers, only unwrapping her lower bindings like he’s unwrapping a gift. He can smell the intoxicating scent of her throbbing sex and his cock jumps. </p><p> </p><p>“Where else?” Zuko asks, kissing the spot below her navel.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-What?” She says incoherently. Katara’s brow knits, still swimming in the high of her orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>“Where else has he kissed you?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara licks her lips, this tingle coursing down the base of her spine where Zuko’s large hand rested to keep her steady. She’s feeling bold and Zuko...well he’s daring her to push him over the edge so he can bury his aching cock inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“If I told you between my thighs, what would you do?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. we go back and forth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coming back to how it all sparked between them, Zuko announces his engagement and Katara feels defeated having come all the way to Fire Nation to profess her love in a single letter. In the midst of her defeat comes a handsome gentleman but even that doesn't get her through the heartbreak. Later, Mai leaves Zuko, and Katara's gone home, mistakenly leaving her letter behind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter trails back into how Zuko and Katara's relationship blossomed. It's not the most traditional of circumstances but sweet nonetheless. The third chapter will continue off from the first but I wanted to write how Kaine and Katara came to be and it got so much deeper. Let me know what you all think. </p><p>FYI: Zuko masturbates in this chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Two years prior </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em> He looks happy </em>, Katara thinks to herself. Happy enough to no longer need her. She hides the letter crinkled in her right hand behind her back and closes her eyes. Thunderous applause suddenly ruptures around her and drowns out the thoughts running through her head and she swallows the ache growing in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>She should not have come. What did she think would happen? He only has eyes for Mai. What a sorry attempt on her part for coming all this way with a letter in hand and this flowery image of Zuko choosing her. Sokka told her she was crazy for going, that she would only get hurt. Katara bows her head. <em> Sokka was right.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Can I offer you a drink, Master Katara?”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t recognize him. This gentleman who so gracefully hands her a golden goblet, the wine as red as his finely pressed robes. He greets her with a bow before standing at full height, her chin lifting up to become ensnared by honey colored eyes. He’s dressed so elegantly, which meant he was in court or had money. At first, Katara doesn’t know if he’s speaking to her directly until she recalls that he’s said her name.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, have we met?” She asks, genuine curiosity tinting her blue eyes. Maybe an acquaintance from when she’s previously visited the Fire Nation? Well most, if not all, those times involved Aang. Katara often stayed behind in the crowd while everyone awed over the Avatar. Eventually the places they went and the people they met all became a blur to her. She soon became a blur to them as well. </p><p> </p><p>“No. I believe we have not. Forgive me if I seem forward, but hearing the stories about your ventures, I would have never guessed how beautiful you are. Cheesy, right?” He grins, exposing white, beautiful teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Very.” Katara immediately learns that she likes his smile. “Thank you for the drink, um…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kaine. Admiral Kaine.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s brow shot up. Another thing she learns is that the name suits him. “...Admiral Kaine. I'm afraid i won’t be drinking tonight. I depart, come morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really. So soon after arriving just this morning?” </p><p> </p><p>She nods, avoiding chancing a glance over her shoulder because she can hear a group of people surrounding Zuko and Mai, congratulating them aloud on their upcoming wedding. Katara swallows soundlessly, unable to burrow down the stings pricking at her heart. “My time is pressed.” She tries to restrain her lips from quivering but fails in the process and she could feel Admiral Kaine’s gaze linger there.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I suppose since you’re not interested in drinking, maybe I can offer some company until you retire for the night?”</p><p> </p><p>Is- Is he flirting with her? No one’s flirted with her since she was fourteen. “What kind of company are you suggesting, Admiral?”</p><p> </p><p>“The kind that involves a man such as myself linking arms with you and taking a stroll to the palace’s grand fountain. So if you feel like I may be coming on too strong, you can feel free to drown me. I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s cute, Katara thinks, a smile painting her lips. It doesn’t exactly help her forget that she had come all this way on a personal mission, a mission that had fallen apart at the seams. Zuko will never look at Katara. He’s looking at Mai the way the waterbender had always envisioned in her dreams. With loving eyes and a smile only shared between them. </p><p> </p><p>Who is Katara kidding? She didn’t have a chance in hell, and she certainly didn’t have the guts to break up a happy couple only because these feelings were tearing her apart from the inside. She left Aang, she left the life she had with him and Katara never felt liberated. Maybe the universe is giving her another open path than the one she’s selfishly wanted.</p><p> </p><p>So, the master waterbender hides the letter in her sleeve to discard for later and slips her arm around Admiral Kaine’s. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure you want to spend your evening with me?” Katara asks, feeling a little broken but keeps up the facade of her confidence. “I’m afraid I don’t have the grace of a noblewoman. I’m pretty straightforward and don’t know when to bite my tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaine takes her free hand and brushes his slender fingers over her knuckles, like he’s observing something so delicate, so fragile. Katara blushes deeply, she may have found herself enchanted. His voice is low and smooth like baritone. “Really? Well, that might help the evening play in both our favors.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He’s kind and sweet and gentle and knows exactly what he’s doing. Kaine knows how to play Katara like a stringed instrument and he is good at making her laugh. But he’s not Zuko. He will never be Zuko and that will never be enough for Katara. She’s reminded of this every morning she wakes up in the arms of a man other than the one who has her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Still she extends her stay. The Fire Lord’s seemingly happy to have her around a little longer. Mai, not so much but she sees Kaine’s arm around Katara’s waist and silently accepts it. Katara hates how casually Zuko acts with Kaine escorting her. At the same time she has to allow herself to grow from these feelings, move on. </p><p> </p><p>Is what she has with the Admiral a possible future? Possibly...no. Katara doesn’t like the idea of having a rebound and she isn’t exactly stupid enough to believe that Kaine’s intentions are all that genuine. She’s a Master of her element, teacher and former girlfriend to the Avatar, and daughter of a Chieftain. Katara doesn’t believe those titles mean much but she’s aware enough to know what it means to men like Kaine. He certainly wasn’t the first to go after her hand after news of her break up with Aang. </p><p> </p><p>He’s good in bed, though. Surprisingly good. Not that she had a wide range of partners to compare him to, really. Aang was her first and only up until half a year ago. </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks into her stay, Kaine tells her he has to leave for four months at sea. Katara isn’t upset, she’s starting to feel suffocated. It won’t be long before she slips under his embrace. She's already made the mistake of moaning Zuko’s name, her fantasies playing into their real life love making, and in the heat of the moment she doesn’t know if Kaine heard her. He doesn’t mention it. But then he asks if she’s interested in seeing him after this and Katara’s honest when she says she doesn’t think so. He’s unfazed but nonetheless offers to court her seriously if she changes her mind. </p><p> </p><p>A month goes by and the Palace is in chaos. Zuko locks himself in his room, refusing anyone inside except Toph who arrived a week ago. Katara’s hurts. Why won’t he see her? </p><p> </p><p>Mai has left. The engagement is off and she’s left Caldera to move back to her family’s estate. And from what Toph has told Katara, with a new beau, one that had admired Mai for some time apparently. No one knew this was coming besides the one person who fought so hard to keep her in his life. </p><p> </p><p>Katara wants to be there for him through this tough time. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll unravel him.” Toph told her later down the road. “He’s trying to heal and seeing you will only make that harder.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara doesn’t understand, so she cries herself to sleep. Come morning, she’s on the next ship to the Southern Water Tribe, all her belongings tucked away in her travel sack save the letter she had forgotten in the nightstand of her guest room that she had meant to discard. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Katara isn’t supposed to be here. None of the Gaang was. He’s blindsided. The waterbender showed up unexpectedly and Zuko wishes he could bury himself in a hole because he had not yet told his friends that he planned on announcing to the palace that he and Mai were finally engaged. Not until it is over and he is for sure that Mai is serious about taking the next step. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to make the best of it, tell Katara how happy he is to see her and he melts because he’s forgotten how warm her hugs are. That happened to be the first time in a long time Zuko’s felt alive. Katara always made him feel safe. Open and safe.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko watches how Kaine touches Katara the night after his engagement. He’s thrilled that Katara is staying, but he doesn’t like the reason behind it. He isn’t going to ruin the mood by telling Katara to stay away from the Admiral, though he sees right through the man’s motives, and he isn’t going to give Mai a reason to distrust him again because she’s already aware of his previous feelings for Katara. </p><p> </p><p>They had problems, yes. What couple didn’t? It came with the package of commitment. He only wishes that package came with a fucking manual. Mai is hard to read sometimes, despite knowing her since childhood. He wants to make her happy, do anything to keep her by his side. </p><p> </p><p>Mai doesn’t like how his emotions get the best of him. She quietly leaves the room when he loses his temper or when the stress of his duties weigh heavily on him so much he breaks down. Zuko convinces himself she’s just trying to be considerate and give him space. That had to be it.  </p><p> </p><p>He’s so caught up in his own self struggle, Zuko doesn’t see the signs. The sign being a specific young man in general, one Zuko had thought was a thing of the past. </p><p> </p><p>Kei Lo smiles at Mai upon seeing her while they were out strolling through the city and for some reason, she smiles back. Zuko tries not to overthink how that’s the first smile he’s seen that reaches her eyes. They were beautiful. He politely, yet firmly, dismisses Kei Lo, reminding him who Zuko is and what Mai is to him. </p><p> </p><p>He tells Mai how it makes him feel like he’s less of a person to her. He hates that he can’t be vocal or expressive when it comes to relaying his emotions to her. Zuko doesn’t want to tiptoe anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m suffocating.” Mai tells him. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t know how to be me with you.”</p><p> </p><p>And she’s gone. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Toph is there to console him, having made a brief stop on her way home from Kyoshi Island after getting word about his engagement. Congratulations were not in order upon her arrival and instead she liquors Zuko up with the finest whiskey the Earth Kingdom had to offer. Fire Whiskey didn't compare. </p><p> </p><p>During his drunken state, Zuko confesses his feelings regarding his relationship with Mai and everything he’s been going through as Fire Lord. Toph asks if he wants her to get Katara.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He sighs, covering his face with a forearm. Toph inquires as to why but she very well knows the answers. “Because I want her. I’m vulnerable and if I see her, I’ll fall apart at her feet. There’s no barriers keeping us apart any longer and I don’t think I can control myself.” </p><p> </p><p>He knows Toph will come up with an excuse to Katara for his sake and he’s grateful. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Master Katara is gone?” He demands of one of his servants who had woken him up from passing out on the floor of his bedroom, Toph must have snuck out some time in the night. He groans aloud, a hangover ringing in his ear. “Fuck. Okay, did she say why?”</p><p> </p><p>The servant shakes his head, walking up to the Fire Lord still slumped on the floor with his back against the bed. “No, I’m afraid not. But a maid had come across a letter addressed to you while cleaning Master Katara’s guest room, your majesty. I assume the explanation might be in there.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko snatches it, staring at it then back at the servant who is patiently waiting for him to open it. “You’re dismissed.” </p><p> </p><p>After the door to his bedroom shuts, Zuko examines the letter. It wrinkled and torn at the corners, meaning it had been written quite some time ago. Nonetheless, he breaks the seal and his heart sinks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To Zuko,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What I’m about to say will change our friendship forever. I don’t know if we’ll ever remain friends after this being that I’m about to confess something that could easily break us. If you were to reciprocate, it would certainly be wishful thinking on my part. Either way, I can’t bring myself to keep up with this lie. You mean so much to me and it’s taken me a long time to realize that. You’ve always meant something to me, but not like this. Not in a way friends should think of one another.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zuko, I am in love with you. I have been for a really, really long time. I know you’re with Mai and I’m happy you are happy. But every morning of every day I think of you. Holding you. Kissing you. I love spending time with you and sharing secrets with you. I love that we can be silent in a room together, just the two of us, and bask in each other's company. You’re my best friend. Giving you this letter is probably the worst thing for me to do but I can’t keep living with this tearing at my heart. If ever you were to cut ties with me following this, I completely understand. Just know that you remain in my heart whatever you decide. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you, Zuko. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Always, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Katara </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Why? Zuko wonders, reading the letter over and over, hoping it will all make sense. If this is how she felt, why did she leave?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He thinks about the letter months later. Zuko’s still healing, still trying to patch himself together after losing someone he loved dearly. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same for Katara. She’s once been the object of his deepest fantasies and later, the object of his affection. In the end, she had Aang and he had Mai.</p><p> </p><p>Is this a sign from the universe? Katara and Aang are no longer together and within the months of Katara visiting, Mai leaves too?</p><p> </p><p>Zuko decides not to leave it up to the universe. He takes Toph’s words to heart. “Get your shit together first, Sparky.” She said. “Because I swear if you so much as fuck it up with Katara, you have me to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>So, instead he gives himself time to be a better man, to be a better person. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t indulge in thinking about Katara every night. He hopes she still loves him, that no one else has swooped her up. In his mind, she’s his, all of his. Her lips, her eyes, her everything. From her voluptuous curves to her supple breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. Zuko can only assume it’s better than he imagined. That’s why when the last meeting adjourns that day, where he’s already started sporting a semi, he hastens to his room, bathes and lies relaxed on his bed. His skin is already flushed red and hot, Zuko placing a hand over his chest where the center of his sacrifice lies; the very proof of his adoration. </p><p> </p><p>He carefully retrieves the letter from his nightstand, the parchment gradually falling apart because Zuko had read and reread it a million times over the course of eleven months. He moans because it still smells like Katara. The towel wrapped around his waist can’t restrain his heavy cock, now fully erect and throbbing; so hard, it parts the fabric open. </p><p> </p><p>Dark, gold orbs play on the same words. <em> I love you. </em>He kisses that place, brings the letter to his lips and inhales. The hand resting on his chest trails down his hard body, coming in to grasp his length. It’s hard and purpled and pulsating. Zuko hisses, shutting his eyes tight, and grunts softly when he caresses the tip with the pad of his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko rarely masturbates. As a teenager his focus was solely on restoring his honor, his hormonal drive replaced with the drive of capturing the Avatar. Even later, his desires were often sated with his on again/off again relationship with Mai and in between he was preoccupied by Fire Lord duties.</p><p> </p><p>But this, he can make time for. For Katara, she always had room in his life. That’s why he imagines her waiting in his room after a long day, on his bed, her blue eyes shining in his direction. That’s why he imagines her eager and trembling and softly whispering, <em> Zuko, I love you. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Zuko groans, stroking only once. He’s hard as steel, the veins so visible that it looks like he might burst and if he doesn’t calm the pounding of his heart he might explode just thinking about those sweet words again. </p><p> </p><p>He thinks of those smooth, brown thighs. Her chocolate hair. He takes in her dark, erect nipples and dips down to taste and massage those beautiful mounds. Katara likes it. No, she <em> loves </em> it. She’s blushing and quivering. She’s begging Zuko to take her and crying out for more as he delves further by bringing a hand to the apex of her thighs and moving in to roll her clit with a hot thumb. </p><p> </p><p>She’s sweet on his tongue when he kisses her. She’s even sweeter when he buries his cock deep inside her. She feels like heaven. Zuko’s eyes go cross eyed before rolling to the back of his head and he rolls his hips in tantalizing circles that gets Katara off so fast, she doesn’t know what hit her. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko grips the bedsheets above his head, having moved the letter to the side since his thoughts had gone wild, pulling the sheets from the bed corner. He’s panting hotly, chest rising and falling. His gaze has gone hooded, dazed with the image of Katara beneath him. Zuko’s in an undercurrent. His lower stomach clenched and unclenched as the rush of his bloodstream centered south. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Zuko. Zuko. I love you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pumps faster. Hot muscle spasms grab him by the gut, Zuko thrusting hard into his hand. “Katara! I love you too!.” His climax blasted through him, spurts of cum covering his hand and stomach. He’s shaken by his powerful orgasm so much that he doesn’t notice the light of his study flooding in the room and a Katara staring at him wide-eyed, her hands clasped over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for his high to calm down before figuring out that she’s not a figment of his imagination. “Shit!” Zuko quickly covers himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m-I’m so sorry I intruded!” She drops her belongings, turning on her heels to rush out the room.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko scrambles out of bed. “No! Katara! Goddamn it.” He curses, the red sheet he’s using to cover himself snagged on the corner of his bedroom door as he rushes into his study. “Please, wait! Hear me out.”</p><p> </p><p>She stops in the middle of the room finally turning towards Zuko who’s still sweaty and glistening. “I-I don't know what to make of what I just saw!” Katara’s panicking. What did this mean? He just said he loved her while getting off to her. Was this true? Or was she just a plaything in his fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>“Agni, I-I wasn’t expecting you! You weren't supposed to be here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well then, I’m sorry! By all means, continue!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Let’s calm down. Neither of us are thinking clearly. That’s not what I meant.” She’s confused, her wide, beautiful blue eyes were staring confusingly at him. “Katara, I...I read your letter.”</p><p> </p><p>Letter? The letter! She’s going to faint. How did he find it?</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m happy, I’m happy that you wrote it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko cocks his head. “But?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but.”</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, taking a few steps closer to her and stops when she stiffens. “There is no ‘but’. I read your letter. I share the same feeling. Spirits, Kat, you just saw me lose myself while calling your name. You want more proof than that?” Granted, he wishes he can hide behind a rock right now because this is not how Zuko wanted to confess. The universe has proven that it is definitely not on his side. Yet, he wants to make things clear. “I love you, Katara.” He murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t know if this is real and if it’s not she’s okay with that. “You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” He says softly, taking her hand in his and pulls her close. “I always have.” Zuko has a lot to work on. He still has this lingering fear in his heart where Mai had made him feel less. With Katara he can’t say it’ll be easy to overcome but for them, he’d try his damnedest. </p><p> </p><p>Katara laughs, tears surfacing in her eyes. This is possibly the worst moment for two people to confess, no normal person would do so in these circumstances. Zuko and Katara weren’t like other people and Katara thinks how perfect that makes them. She decides not to mention Toph’s urgent letter to her while in the South explaining that Zuko had fallen severely ill— now knowing that was a complete lie— and the very reason why she’s barged into his room. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” She stops him before he goes in for a hug. “Um, might want to clean yourself up first.”</p><p> </p><p>A blush colors his cheeks. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come. I’ll help you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Present </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>This is how Zuko let’s go and becomes free from the chains of his self afflictions. His beautiful waterbender, begging him to open up, to let go of all lingering self doubts and he shows his appreciation with a kiss to her thigh. He doesn’t want to be afraid of himself any longer, he doesn’t want to be afraid of losing Katara like he did Mai. Katara isn’t Mai and he thanks Agni for that everyday. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I told you between my legs, what would you do? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Smoke curls from Zuko’s lips as he faces her glistening lips. He looks up, finding Katara watching him, both nervous and unmistakably aroused. She’s asking for it, all of him exposed; and by Agni, he’s going to give it to her. “Turn around.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, chapter 3 will jump back to the present continuing off from chapter 1. just a little spoiler, there will be spanking involved.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. losing my senses until im senseless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The matter around Admiral Kaine isn't finished, Zuko isn't ready to let it go. Turning the tables, he strings Katara into an unexpected sex game and she's fallen weak.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A direct continuation of chapter 1, and the third and final chapter to this fic. Sorry for the delay, I meant to post this last week. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments and following me through this steamy fic. It really encourages me to want to create more smutty zutara content in the future. </p><p>As for the KataraxKaine fic, that will be written as a separate one shot titled 'So Here We Are' and will be part of 'A Game Played Right' series. Until next time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara’s cunning. Too cunning for her own good.</p><p> </p><p>This beautiful creature that shivers and quakes beneath him, thrown over the top of his desk with her ass up and face down buried in her shaking arms. She’s already feeling the effects, a heavy blush coloring her cheeks is evident and red as the beautiful shade on her bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being obedient.” Zuko purrs, holding her hip flat against the desk. He leans in, placing a chaste kiss to the base of her spine before standing upright, his raised hand coming down hard on her welted asscheek. Katara jolts forward, her bare feet sliding over the rug in an effort to hold herself steady. “That’s unlike you. Is this what you expected when you decided to ramble on about the Admiral?” His tone is low, vibrating a deep hush with an unmistakable hint of seduction. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” She gasped aloud, another swat making her teeth grit. Katara holds back the urge to cry, now dripping wet and unbearably aroused. The torture is getting to her, her thoughts muddled with every intense slap of the palm of Zuko’s hand and the soothing circles he caresses afterwards. Never mind that every smack ended with the graze of his warm fingertips teasing her center and up between her buttcheeks. </p><p> </p><p>It was the truth, Katara in no way could have predicted this outcome. Her gentle Fire Lord, one who was sweet and kind and bashful, roughly had her in his grasp, bent over lewdly where she was spread out for his view. If anyone were to incidentally barge through the door of his study, they would get a good visual of all of her. And as shameful as that sounds, Katara finds the scenario rousing. </p><p> </p><p>“No?” He inquires, gradually bending at the knee behind her until he’s facing her sex. Zuko’s hot breath knocks against the swell of her lips, so close she can feel the flames escaping from his parted mouth lick at her sensitive flesh. “In conclusion, you suspected I might let it slide?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Spirits!” Tears surface in her eyes, Katara’s broken sobs catching the plea in her throat. She’s panting, the heat in the room is smoldering and the scent of her need hung in the air. “No. No, I didn’t. Zuko, please…”</p><p> </p><p>“Please what, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please fuck me!” Not sex, not make love, she wants him to take her fully with everything he had to offer, from bruises to sore limbs. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you said the same thing to Kaine before?” </p><p> </p><p>Katara purses her lips. She might be walking in dangerous waters.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I right or wrong? Have you not asked him to take you? Fuck you? Make you cum?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...umm…” Katara’s shaken, perplexed between the possibility of angering Zuko and seeing where honesty just might land them. She’s already pressed him to the brink of chaos, every inch of him exuding dominance and strength. All this work up, who knows when enough is enough. </p><p> </p><p>“How?”`</p><p> </p><p>“How?” She repeats, her brow scrunches. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you ask him, Kat?” Zuko slaps her ass again. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! On my knees!” Katara’s biting through the stinging pain, followed by a mix of pleasure and Zuko’s clothed erection brushing the back of her leg. </p><p> </p><p>“On your knees…” Zuko urges her to continue. </p><p> </p><p>How is she supposed to think straight? Let alone conjure up a single memory of what she’s done with a former lover when all she can think about is Zuko, only Zuko. “...on my hands and knees, taking me from behind.” That provokes Zuko to land a slap. “Fuck! I told him-”</p><p> </p><p>“Told him? Or begged?” His tongue ghosts over her sensitive cleft. That takes her by surprise and Katara arches her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Begged!” She’s anticipating her punishment, having gone on over a half hour by now. “I begged him to fuck me!” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko has been relentless, seeing to it that Katara cracks at the seams and he has her in a whirlwind. A calloused hand rested gently on her on thigh, his lips only a breath away from her sex. His silence is more irksome than the delay in his ministries, the only sound in the room being the sound of Katara’s beating heart. Those lips-- those lingering lips pause between them like a fiery whisper. And when his breath knocks against her again, Katara shudders and it’s all too much to suppress a whine. `</p><p> </p><p>All this. All this just to simply arouse her lover. Though it was meant to be something playful, Katara wonders what kind of situation she has gotten herself into and why she loves it so damn much.</p><p> </p><p>“Admitting that you wanted another man’s cock...I might have to set things straight immediately.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     </p><p>She moans at that. Katara closes her eyes briefly, darting her tongue out to lick her salty lips before peering over her shoulder at a still kneeling Zuko. “Would it help in knowing that every second he had me, I only thought of you?” </p><p> </p><p>This side of Zuko certainly has her wet. Yet, there’s this momentary hesitation. Katara wants to continue, La, she does but if he’s feeling the slightest bit out of place or unlike himself, she wouldn’t know how to feel. Was she taking this too far? Is asking too much by encouraging him to explore well beyond their comfort zone?</p><p> </p><p>“If you can’t do this...if you aren’t ready, we can stop.”</p><p> </p><p>How can he stop now that she had so willingly offered herself to him in such a lewd manner? Zuko would be lying if he said that treading into different territory didn’t make him anxious. Hell, he doesn’t even know where to draw the line, but it’s already too late. The Fire Lord cocks a smile at her. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you realize what you’ve started, Katara.” He says, observing her beautiful form bent over for him in all her glory, from her wild hair fanning over his desk to her bare bottom displaying the beautiful bud of her need. Pleasure courses in his lower belly, Zuko instinctively reaching in his trouser so that he may relieve the ache of his throbbing nature. He leans in close and harshly whispers. “How can I stop now?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara sucks air in between clenched teeth as Zuko’s mouth encloses over her sex: licking, suckling and groaning as he drank her up in a display of open mouth kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Katara's body and soul felt as though it were being rocked back and forth in the very motion of Zuko’s mouth. He tastes her deeply, and she tastes sweet. A combination of ravenous desire and everlasting affection being his drive. He aggressively delves further. Using his bending, Zuko warms his tongue, tightening the grip on his aching cock when she cries out in a fit of throaty moans. </p><p> </p><p>It’s too much and not enough. Katara’s clawing at the desk, reaching out for some kind of leverage because she’s on the verge of being pulled under. The long awaited feel of his mouth has her on the borderline of pain and pleasure; her inner walls clenching, pulsating in a constant state of bliss all the way to her womb, all while Zuko plays slow strokes to his aching cock. He stops every so often to circle that base so that he sat exactly on the edge of his own precipice.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me more.” He groans wantonly. </p><p> </p><p>Katara gasps unexpectedly, loving how appeased he sounds. Her rose tinted cheeks turn chameleon. </p><p> </p><p>“How was his cock, love?”     </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em>. “I don’t know how to answer that.” She admits timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you liked it.” Zuko pulls away and stands on his feet. He pulls his trousers down enough to free his aching erection and gives it a few tugs. </p><p> </p><p>Katara makes a desperate whine, “I liked it.” She quietly admits. “I liked it so much, I called your name--” She doesn’t get to finish, the room spinning as she’s flipped on her back and found face to face with Zuko crouched over her. His brows are shot up. She can see the utter shock and confusion on his face slowly turn to intrigue. “I-It slipped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he hear you?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara paused, contemplating that before shaking her head. “I don’t believe so.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s smile widens. Of course Kaine heard her. Katara isn’t exactly tame when it comes to being vocal. “Beloved, you never cease to amaze me.”   </p><p> </p><p>This time when he kisses her, it isn’t hard and heavy like before, but sensual and languid. The loveliness of that kiss makes Katara’s skin pulse. Zuko grasps the nape of her neck, sitting her upright, melding their lips in a heated tango, love playing between their tongues. His hand chases pleasure down the flat of her stomach and halts to the space between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t tease, Zuko’s quick to insert a single digit, then another. It was like a carnal assault to her senses. Every inch of her skin coming alive after being tortured by his touch for so long, goosebumps surfacing where flesh tingled. Something deep within Katara swelled and swelled, her pulse pounding, her breath going ragged. To think she had reached her limit before is an understatement, Zuko breaking away to sear kisses along her jaw and making a destination to play her earlobe with his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>It’s all new, so new. The endless swelling in her abdomen pulling her into the unknown. She’s on an electric current, unsure of how to get off, and she doesn’t think she ever wants to. Because Zuko’s hastening his fingers, panting hotly in her ear, telling her how hard she’s got him and her eyes rolled back in her head. Katara’s resolve scatters into a million pieces, carrying her high in the air before crashing down into an earth shattering orgasm that takes her by surprise. Fluid escapes from between her open legs right onto Zuko’s stomach, squirt after squirt making her body jump and jolt at the odd sensation. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s just as surprised. His jaw might as well have hit the floor, never having witnessed anything so extraordinary, and quite frankly, the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. His groin tightened. “How-”</p><p> </p><p>Katara replies with a weak laugh. Agni, he’s head over heels in love with this woman. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why he lifts her up and impales her on his cock. That’s why he wraps her legs around his waist and hugs her body for purchase as he pounds into her. That’s why he pries her mouth open, inserting his thumb and watches her savor the taste of him. </p><p> </p><p>Even after his body spasms and he’s cum inside her not once but twice, Zuko isn’t ready to stop. They take a break, then he’s taking her again. Making out lazily on the floor, then he's back to ravishing her. He’s formed an appetite and he can’t seem to get enough. This happens almost all night until Zuko can feel the pulling sunrise course in his veins. By the fifth time, there’s nothing left in either of them, and Zuko’s content with just being inside her.  </p><p> </p><p>They never did make it to the bedroom, Katara unable to find the strength to think let alone move of her own accord. Zuko’s kind enough to carry her out of the study, through his bedchambers, to the washroom. She’s parched, and he’s quick to retrieve her water, holding her close as he brings the cup to her lips. He bathes her, helps her dress and carries her bridal style to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>The closed curtains of the canopy bed submerged them in darkness, Zuko cradling Katara and caressing her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t mean anything to me.” Katara says, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He replies. “I can let my jealousy get the best of me sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckles. “I don’t know, I kind of like jealous Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe slightly more than kind of. Who knew jealous you could do <em>that</em>.” She recalls, female ejaculation being an all exciting reveal to her. Katara cups his cheek, tilting his head so that he’s looking deep in her eyes. He’s good, so good to her. “How did it make you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko ponders that. Honestly, he would have never considered this kind of relationship. He often over analyzes everything--well, it was in his nature. But this time he didn’t overthink, he just felt, and it felt liberating. Katara had that effect on him. It was more than sex, more than exploring sides of themselves neither of them knew; it was a level of trust, one which only bound stronger every day he woke up with Katara by his side. </p><p> </p><p>“It felt...right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was only suppose to be a one shot but who am i kidding? this is too good to make only one chapter. So expect part 2 come tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>